creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkiru’s Top Hat
Basic Information Pumpkiru's Top Hat is a Store-exclusive Costume skin for the hat slot of your player character in Creativerse. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. No stats like defense points will be granted. Different to armor, Costumes cannot be damaged and will not fall apart. This purely cosmetical game feature has been implemented to Creativerse with update R48 on October 26th 2017. How to obtain Pumpkiru's Top Hat can usually be bought in the Store for Coins. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. From then on, this Costume is available to be selected for your user account on all Creativerse game worlds. This also means that you cannot buy it another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). No item, no bundle will be placed into your inventory after buying any costume, so there will also be no hat in your bag that you can then "put on". Instead, Pumpkiru's Top Hat can be found and selected when clicking on the according hat costume slot. Please note that this Hat might become available in the Store only during Halloween event-times. The seasonal Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign usually lasts for one month around Halloween from October to November. How to use Pumpkiru's Top Hat (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the hat shape on the right side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for this slot that you own. Click on the Pumpkiru's Top Hat icon if you want to use it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and become visible on your 3D player character "doll" at the same time. The Top Hat will not influence your character's hairstyle. This selection can be turned off and on again any time during gameplay. To deselect the chosen Pumpkiru's Top Hat costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the hat costume slot once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). Save your changes by clicking on "Done" in the bottom right corner. The Pumpkiru's Top Hat that you have chosen will now be displayed on top of the head of your player character. The color will automatically be adjusted to the color of your character's shirt (which will also define the color of any torso Costume) and your character's shirt trim. You do not have to buy this costume for each game world separately. How to change the color of Pumpkiru's Top Hat Pumpkiru's Top Hat will automatically adjust in colors to the colors that you have chosen for your character's shirt and shirt trim in your character customization. You can change this selection anytime either on the game main screen or while playing in any game world. The color of the hat top and the hat brim will be matched with the colors that you have selected for the shirt. The color of the stripes on the hat and the color of the hatband will both be matched with the colors of the shirt trim that you have selected. To change the color of your character's shirt and shirt trim, please open your inventory/bag and click on the word "Costumes" over the head of your player character's 3D model on the right side. On the main screen of the game before entering any game world, you can also change your character's look by clicking on the head symbol with the word "Costumes" below to the feet of your player character. Only after you've clicked the button "Done" in the bottom right corner, your changes will be saved. If you click "Cancel", then your player character will not be changed in looks when you return to the game. Category:Costumes Category:Store